The Perfect Day
by NEWandKIC
Summary: Sakura tries to plan the perfect day for her and Sasuke, but things don't go exactly as she planned. SasuSaku [Oneshot] Please R&R!


Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto, but come on, you knew that already!

The Perfect Day

By

NEWANDKIC

The day began perfectly. Eighteen year old, Sakura managed to coerce Sasuke, who was also eighteen, into going to the park with her. She had planned a romantic picnic for the two of them. Sasuke, of course, didn't have a clue. When they arrived at the park, Sakura found the perfect spot. She laid a white blanket in a valley between two hills, and spread out the food.

Sasuke who had been doing some light training, suddenly realized that this wasn't a _friendly_ picnic, when he observed Sakura placing a bouquet of flowers in the center of the picnic blanket. "Oh, no." He thought, massaging the back of his neck. "What am I going to do now? If I try to leave, she will kill me. Or worse, she will act like she is really hurt, and be all teary and dramatic. I hate when she does that. Hn. I'll stay, but as soon as lunch is over I am leaving."

When Sakura was positive that everything was perfect, she called Sasuke. They sat down and were about to begin eating when an icy wind ripped thru their little valley, taking napkins, plates, cups, and various other items with it. When the wind finally died down, Sakura and Sasuke collected all the stuff that had been blown away, and were prepared to eat, when **another** wind blew thru. However, this one didn't let up. It became so intense that the two ninjas found it difficult to stand. The sky grew darker by the second, and soon chunks of ice were plummeting to the ground.

Sakura was livid! "Hail! It can't be! I planned everything out perfectly. All my hard work, ruined! This is not happening!" She screeched.

"The storm keeps growing stronger. Sakura we have to find some shelter, now!" Sasuke yelled over the howling winds.

Sakura, who was desperately attempting to save some of her food, replied, "We can't leave yet! I can save some of this!"

Sasuke glanced at the sky, it was pitch black. "No, Sakura, we don't have time. We're leaving now!" Then he lifted the furious young woman into his arms, and raced to find shelter.

Initially, Sakura protested being carried. She kicked, squirmed, and punched, but Sasuke opted to just hold her tighter. Finally, she stopped. "Sakura, what are you doing? **The** **man you love** is carrying you, and trying to keep you safe. Just sit back and enjoy it!" She thought to herself.

Sasuke was extremely grateful, when she stopped, because all the wiggling she had been doing was making it hard to run. He was grateful, at least until, she wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled into his chest.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a boulder, with a crevice that would accommodate both him and Sakura. Sasuke stopped in front of the crevice and climbed in. Then he _gently_ yanked Sakura off of him.

Sakura sighed and silently proceeded to heal the many cuts and bruises that the hailstones had inflicted, on her and Sasuke. He watched her as she worked in the dim light. Her expression was hard to interpret. A hint of aggravation, a trace of relief, a bit of sadness, and maybe a little happiness, too. Sakura had just finished healing his last scrape, when she noticed Sasuke studying her. "What?" She asked.

"Hn. Nothing." Sasuke replied.

About a half-hour later, the hail ceased, but now it was raining. Sakura was the first one to get out of the makeshift shelter, followed by Sasuke. "What are you doing? It's raining." Sasuke asked.

Sakura laughed, and then began sprinting back to where they had triedto have their picnic, earlier. Sasuke followed and found her sitting in the secluded little valley, staring up at the sky.

This was the best kind of rain, in Sakura's opinion. No lightening, no thunder, just rain. The water ran down her face, her hair and clothes were soaked, but she didn't care. Sasuke took a seat next to her. They both sat there, Sakura watching the rain, and Sasuke watching Sakura.

"What is wrong with me? I can't take my eyes off of her! She just looks so . . . so . . . **happy**. I wish she looked like this more often. Sakura is gorgeous! Hn. I am such an idiot. Ninety-eight percent of the time she is unhappy because of me. She doesn't even know that I lo–" His thoughts were cut off when he heard Sakura say his name.

"Sasuke, do you know why I love the rain so much?" She asked, never taking her gaze off the sky. He said nothing so she continued. "It washes away all the bad stuff. That is why when it rains, I sit out here and imagine that the rain is cleansing me of all my stress, anger, and even worries. It works every time."

Sasuke thought about what she had said, then he replied, "You are so weird, Sakura."

Sakura's shot him a death glare, and was about to let him have it, when she noticed he was smiling. Sasuke **never **smiled. The most she had seen was an occasional smirk. For once in her life, Sakura was speechless!

He took advantage of this opportunity. Sasuke leaned down a bit, and placed a tender kiss on her soft pink lips.

"Di– di– did you just kiss me?" Sakura asked.

"Yes." He replied.

Sakura blinked a few times, "Could this really be happening?" She wondered. Her next question completely shocked Sasuke. "Why did you kiss me?"

Sasuke swallowed hard, and then calmly said, "Because, I'm in love with you, Sakura. I've been in love with you since we were kids."

That was all Sakura needed to hear. She leapt into his arms! "Oh, Sasuke! I love you, too!"

Sasuke smirked and wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist, pulling her as close to him as he could, and gave Sakura another kiss, which she happily returned.

Just as suddenly as the storm had started, it was over. The clouds parted, allowing the sun to shine once again. Sasuke and Sakura spent the rest of the afternoon in **their** valley. As they watched the sun slip below the horizon, both agreed that despite the horrible weather, it had been a perfect day.

That's it! It's over. Yay! I finished my first oneshot! I hope Sasuke wasn't to OOC. This started as a little school assignment and turned into what you just read. Please, Please Review!


End file.
